


Stuck

by thehandofathief



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandofathief/pseuds/thehandofathief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small dose of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

When he hung up the phone, Arthur felt something that he hadn’t in a long time, maybe ever. It felt a lot like panic. He wanted to go out and walk, just into the night and for as long as he could. He wanted to get out of his own skin. 

The feeling remained in Arthur as a cascading in the throat and a lift in the chest whenever he thought of Eames. 

Then a job came around and finally, finally Arthur was going to meet Eames in his hotel room and it had been so long and he was so close. And he almost broke into a run along the corridor. But he caught himself. And he stopped. 

He wasn’t prepared for this (which is almost unprecedented, Arthur is meticulous) but it wasn’t his fault. How could he have known that one day he’d be weightless with anticipation? 

Eames opened the door and everything stuck and skipped, the way music does when the needle’s caught on a scratch in the vinyl, and for a few moments Arthur couldn’t make out Eames’ face, only the sweet and solid presence of him.

And there was that feeling again. And a worsening of it when Eames revealed his latest tattoo but forgot to mention the one he got six months ago. Has it really been that long since we last…?

There was nothing left to say but, _Yes, someone I used to be could have loved you, too_ , so they said nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet that I really have no business posting here.


End file.
